Reformed
by KyashaMoon607
Summary: Raditz comes to earth and loses his memory. Based on the What-If-Saga in DBZ:BT2 but with a little Raditz/OC pairing XD Might be a lemon!
1. UFO

_**Disclaimer:**__ KM607 does NOT own the DBZ series or it's characters!_

_The plot of the story mostly belongs to the What-If-Saga (based on Raditz) in DBZBT2 (Dragonball Z: __Budokai Tenkaichi 2)_

_Which by the way, I'm trying to beat._

_I own my OC(s), which I know is going to be cliché for you readers._

_YES! IT'S A RADITZ/OC PAIRING!! DUH! XP_

_**UFO **__****_

A small globular space-pod crashed in the middle of a field. The creatures in the field scurried away from the commotion as the pod made a huge crater in the earth. The farmer who owned the field drove quickly in his pickup truck to examine noise. The short farmer exited his truck along with a shotgun.

He stared at the pod fearfully while clinging to his shotgun, "T-that's no meteor... I-it's made of steel...!"

The pod's door opens, emitting a grey fog; out of the grey fog appears a man with wild long black spiky hair, sporting a unique type of armor around his buff frame, he also wore a strange device around his right eye.

Once the mysterious man fully exited out of his pod, he levitates out of the crater and lands in front of the traumatized farmer.

The alien scans his surroundings and scowls, "So, the creatures on this planet are still alive... Kakarot has failed us!"

The farmer fearfully aims his gun at the stranger, "Y-you're my p-property."

The stranger raises a brow, "Is that so?" He presses a button on his eye-device and smirks, "Hmm... your power level is puny. Ha! Level five."

He slowly approaches the farmer, "Don't you come any closer! Look, I'll use this thing!" The farmer warns as he fires his gun, "Huh?!"

With such incredible speed and dexterity, the stranger catches the bullet with only one hand, "Hmm... Here, catch..." The stranger flicks the bullet at the farmer's heart, thus ending his life.

The man folds his arms and scoffs, "Heh. What a fragile breed of people."

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

The stranger's device goes off, "Hmm? I'm picking up a high level coming over there... It must be him." The strange levitates off the ground and follows the device's coordinates, "**PREPARE YOURSELF KAKAROT**!"


	2. Betrayal

_**Betrayal **_

Out of a cliff wearing a white turban and a cape, a green-skinned man paced back and forth, plotting new ways to defeat his long time nemesis until his head suddenly snapped; he sensed a powerful and dangerous force quickly approaching, "Huh? I've never felt such power...! It couldn't be Goku's... It's too malevolent!"

The figure with said energy landed in front of the green man, "Excuse me for dropping in. I'm trying to find a man named Kakarot. I thought _you_ were him."

The green man sneered, "You're excused, but maybe you get glasses for both your eyes."

"You're very funny man."

"Yeah? I wouldn't count on that... Now piss off." The green man growled.

The longhaired stranger laughs, "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He pauses and presses his device, "Power level three-hundred and twenty-two. I can tell _you're _not from this planet, but you'll be a fool to attack me... with such an insufficient power." He derides.

The green man takes a defensive stance, "Now, listen to me. You came here. I have no intention of starting a fight."

The stranger cocks his head, "Oh? But I do." He smirks.

_*Alright if that's the way he wants it!* _The green summons up energy from his right palm and hurls it at the stranger.

His proud facade quickly falters when he notices the stranger unscathed, "What!?"

The stranger laughs, "Impressive, you've managed to singe some of my leg hair." He suddenly digs in his armor and pulls out a small jar, "Tell you what, green-man? If you manage to defeat the Saibamen, I'll honor you your demise, what do you say?" He compromises.

"Heh. Bring on your little toys."

The stranger opens the jar and pours out small microscopic green balls. Once they touched the ground, they began to grow and glow. Once they stopped glowing and cultivating, they transformed into little green men.

They had sharp claws, red menacing eyes, and were about the size of an eight-year-old child. They chatted and jabbered as they sharpened their claws, trying to intimidate the green man.

The stranger folded his arms and smirked cockily, "Be careful, they're much more vicious than they look."

"Thanks... I'll that to heart once I'll engrave it on your tombstone." The green man threw off his turban and white cape.

_*Hmmm... His power level rose up to four-hundred and eight. This should be interesting...*_ "I admire your charisma. Now, Saibamen, **ATTACK**!"

The Saibamen charged the green-skinned warrior full force. The green man nearly dodged their vicious attacks, earning a couple of scratches.

He rapidly blasted them with his energy attacks, destroying half of them (Raditz unleashed six Saibamen) easily, while he knocked the rest out unconscious.

The longhaired stranger applauded, "Well done. You must _really_ be anxious to die." He rushed at the green man with blinding speed, punching him swiftly in the jaw, hurling him backwards.

The green man arisen flabbergasted, _*He's faster than the speed of light!_* The stranger cracked his knuckles, "Where's all that spunk you had? I thought you'll make better sport of it than this. It must be humiliating." He grinned sadistically.

The Saibamen got up groggily, one of them charged at the bewildered green man, raising it's claws up high like an animal getting ready for the kill.

The stranger sneered at his underling and threw a powerful energy blast at the small green man, thus destroying the vicious creature. The rest of the Saibamen looked in horror.

He turned towards the rest of the Saibamen, "Let this be a lesson to those who are **not** permitted to kill my prey." He directed coldly."

He turned back towards the befuddled green man, gazing at the green man with a twisted smirk, "Shall we continue?"

The green man arisen and dusted himself off. He charged valiantly at the stranger, sending him a barrage of incoming punches and kicks.

The stranger evades his attacks gracefully, "C'mon, you can't be serious." He snickered.

While they were in combat, the remaining Saibamen sneered at their master scornfully. They quickly and silently scuttled behind the two combatants.

The stranger still kept on dodging, getting amused with the green-skinned warrior's frustration until his device beeped, "Huh?" With incredible speed and agility, the remaining Saibamen latched on to their master's back, "YOU FOOLS! HOW DARE YOU TURN ON YOUR MASTER? YOU MUST BE DEFECTIVE!" He shouted while trying desperately to shrug them off.

As he struggled, the green man gave him a swift punch to the abdomen, making the stranger buckle over in pain with the Saibamen still on him.

The vicious tiny green men began to glow on their master's back. His eyes suddenly widen in horror, "NOOOOOOOO!"

The Saibamen detonated, causing a huge explosion.

The green-skinned warrior nearly evaded the explosion, losing his right arm in the process.

He walked over towards the stranger's _seemingly_ dead body and glared at it. He then ascended towards the sky and departed.


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

_Whew! This is my longest chapter yet! This chapter introduces my OC: Vanilla Borealis!_

_But enough of that on with chapter 3! _

_**An Unexpected Visitor**_

A small yellow jet-copter flew in the calm blue skies. Two women were inside; the woman who rode in shotgun had long curly lavender-magenta colored hair, golden hazel eyes, pouty-pink lips, and a copper tan complexion. She sported a grey cowl-neck sweater-dress, over that, a camouflage leather short-sleeved mini jacket embroidered with a Borealis Medical, INC logo, low-top green, white and black sneakers, long white and red socks (reaches to mid-thigh), golden hoop earrings and a red beanie visor.

The woman who was in the pilot seat had short light blue hair, blue eyes. She sported a white lab coat, underneath that was a blue tube top, white shorts, blue socks, and white low-top sneakers with red laces.

"Whew! We're almost there, aren't you excited, Van?" The blue haired woman turned and asked.

"Van" grinned, "Of course, I can't wait to see Krillen, Goku, and that viejo, Roshi. Geez... I hope he's changed, I don't want him fondling my breasts again!" She scowled, remembering the incident at what happened outside at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tourney.

_After three years, the Z gang reunited and met up at the 23__rd__ World Martial Arts Tourney. That day it was raining, the Z gang, which consisted of Launch, Master Roshi, Puar, Yamcha, Krillen, Goku, Bulma, and Oolong, waited patiently for their friend and group's physician, Vanilla Borealis or "Van" for short._

_Vanilla arrived in the same style Bulma had done; she took a cab._

_The reason why she arrived so late was that she had to treat a patient who was going into labor._

_She paid the cabbie and nonchalantly exited the vehicle wearing a beige leopard print trench coat, black leggings, and red rain boots with white polka dots on them; holding a green umbrella over her head._

_She smiled warmly at her old friends, "Hey, guys! Sorry I'm so__—__AH! Y... You're crushing me... Bulma!"_

_Everyone laughed at the scene. The older woman giving her best friend a backbreaking hug, "Where have you been all these years? Why didn't you call me? What TOOK you so long, anyway?" Bulma nagged as she let go._

_Vanilla glared playfully at her, "I was about to explain to a certain blue-haired gadget FREAK glomped me!"_

_Bulma glared and humphed as she folded her arms, "Well excuuuuse me!"_

"_I was dealing with a patient that was in labor, that's why I took so long...__What are you ogling at, viejo?" Vanilla demanded as Master Roshi circled her with a perverted grin on his face._

_He copped a feel on her breasts, "Ahh... So they are real."_

_Vanilla's face flustered, an anime vein appeared on her head as she gave him a swift hard punch to his cranium. _

_He fell unconscious with dizzy swirls in his eyes, "Oooooh..."_

Bulma put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, the letch copped a feel on me too!"

"So... uh... What's going on with you and Yam—" Vanilla stopped abruptly as she sensed the furious vibes Bulma gave off.

"YAMCHA! Ewww... I can't stand him!" Her grip tightened on the steering wheel, she turned it fiercely, making the copter go loops, "How dare he stand me up?! And how dare the jerk go out with another woman?!" The copter continuously went in loops as she ranted.

"Ahh...! Bulma, I'm sorry! Calm down!" Vanilla pleaded.

"Doesn't HE know I'm the most prettiest woman he'll ever lay his eyes on?!" Blinded by her anger, Bulma didn't notice the huge mountain they were about to crash in.

Vanilla's eyes widened in horror as she shook her friend's shoulder dynamically, "BULMA! BULMA, WE ARE ABOUT TO CRASH!"

Bulma finally realized Van's apprehension and quickly swerved around the mountain, "Whew that was close! Are you alright, Van?"

Bulma sweat-dropped as she saw Vanilla with her eyes tightly closed and shivering in fear while hugging herself, "Ayudame, ayudame, ayudame! Dear god, please save me from this loco!" She prayed while anime tears spilled out.

"Van, you can open your eyes now." Bulma said while rolling her eyes.

"I'll open them if you tell me this first... Are we dead?" Bulma bowled over at Vanilla's question, "If we were, would you feel this...?" Bulma whaps Vanilla upside her head, "OW...! Puta..." She mumbled while rubbing her anime bump.

The duo soon landed on a small island where there stood a pink house, and on the house, written in bold letters: KAME HOUSE appeared.

The door to the house was open so the two women let themselves in.

"Hey guys!"

"Hola!"

"Bulma! Vanilla!" Krillen exclaimed.

"Wow! It sure has been a long time, hasn't it?" Bulma said.

"Yep", Roshi answered, "but look at you ladies, you're both as beautiful as ever!"

Both women giggled and blushed, "Oh, you men, you're impossible!"

"I guess you two forgot about my truffles, though. Oh well I forgive you." He takes a sip of his beer until, "Surprise!" Vanilla startled him with a decorated box of truffles.

"Maybe Bulma forgot, but I didn't." She laughed as Bulma playfully glared at her.

"Goodness! You're gonna spoil this old man." He laughed.

Roshi then ogled her breasts (a mary-sue with a nice bust? How cliché), "I'm so happy right now, I could just squeeze ya!" He said with a perverted grin plastered all over his face.

Vanilla scowled, many anime veins popping all over her head.

**WHAP**

She slung the box over Roshi's skull, "OW! Can't you take a joke?!"

_*Old dog... Same tricks...* _Vanilla thoughtexasperated.

"Hey, is anyone home?" A cheery masculine voice rang.

Everyone perked their heads up to see their long time, orange clad friend, Goku standing at the door; he seemed to be holding a child along with him.

"Goku!" Their voices chimed.

"Hey, who's the kid?" Bulma suddenly asked.

"Yeah, you tryin' to score some extra cash babysitting or something?" Krillen said.

Vanilla tilted her head a bit, "Hmmm... he looks kinda like you...?"

Goku scratched the back of his head and grinned, "He's my son."

Everybody (except Goku) was astonished, "Y-your son?!"

"Pretty wild, huh?" He put the child down.

"Aww...! He's so adorable!" Vanilla and Bulma squealed.

"Gohan, say hi." Goku whispered to son softly.

The little boy bowed hesitantly, "H-hello, everyone..."

Everyone (except Goku and Gohan) bowed back.

"Everyone, this is Gohan." He announced.

"Ah! I see... you named him after you're grandfather." Roshi said.

"Uh-huh."

"Well that's wonderful! I'm sure you're grandfather would've been very proud."

Bulma walked over towards Gohan and bended down so she could be at his eye level, "Hey, Gohan, how old are you?"

The little boy counted fingers, "Uh... Four and a half."

Vanilla also walked up towards him, "Are you also gonna be a strong martial artist like your papa?" She asked sweetly.

"Well Chi-Chi doesn't let him train." Goku answered.

"Aww... That kinda stinks..." Vanilla pouted.

"So... what do you wanna be when you grown up, Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"An... orthopedist." He answered shyly.

"Wow... An orthopedist, huh?"

Vanilla grinned at the boy, "Y'know, I happen to be an expert medical practitioner! Maybe when you're older you can be my apprentice." She winked.

"Really? Thank you..." He bowed.

Vanilla blushed while scratching the back of her head, "Aww... De nada."

Bulma got up and pursed her lips, "You're such a buzz-kill, Van! I wonder how people could stomach such gross stuff like that? He should be a technologist... Like me!"

"Oh please, so he could get electrocuted?! Fat chance! An orthopedist is **mucho** safer!" Vanilla argued.

The two best friends glared at each other, electricity shooting out of their eyes.

Everyone sweat-dropped at the duo.

Master Roshi sighed and walked in between the furious females, "Now calm down you two! This is supposed to be a reunion, not a cat-fighting exhibition!"

Both women stopped their glaring at each other and folded their arms, back towards each other.

"Hey, I just noticed something," everyone drew his or her attention towards Krillen, "call me crazy but is that a tail I see behind Gohan?" Everyone shifted their gaze towards the child.

"Yeah, he was born with it, just like me."

Everyone had a panicked expression. Bulma rushed up towards Goku, "Oh man! Does anything ever happen to Gohan at night?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goku said confused.

Master Roshi then rushed in, "She means has Gohan ever looked at the moon at night! When it's full?!"

"No... We all go to bed pretty early. Why?"

"N-no reason! This old man is going senile is all!" He laughed nervously.

Everyone watched Gohan as he ran towards the sea, playing with Turtle. As the tide rode up towards the shoreline, Gohan got scared and ran behind Turtle.

"Geez... He's the total opposite of you Goku." Vanilla speculated.

Goku frowned a bit while folding his arms, "I know... Chi-Chi can be pretty overprotective when it comes to Gohan. She makes him study all the time and she says martial arts are a waste of energy."

"Oh yeah? Well what does that make us then?" Krillen said a bit offended.

Now, now boys, not everyone can agree with what you're doing. It'll be all too easy that way." Roshi scolded.

"Hey Goku!"

Goku looked towards Krillen, "Yeah, what is it, Krillen?"

"Let's have a spar for old time's sake!" He challenged, taking a fighting stance.

Goku smirked, "I thought you'd never ask!" He also took a fighting stance.

Bulma glared at the two, "Ewwww... Useless fighting! I'm going inside!" She stomped off in the house.

Everyone (except Vanilla) had a confused expression, "What's her problem?" Krillen asked as he scratched his head.

Vanilla sighed while shaking her head, "Her and Yamcha are having a bit... difficulties with their relationship. As far as I know, Yamcha stood her up and then cheated on her." Vanilla explained.

"Breaking up is hard to do." Said Roshi

"I wouldn't know..." Krillen said.

Vanilla shrugged, "It's muy ironico... Yamcha was diagnosed with gynophobia, but once he got over it... he pretty much became a Rico Suave." She sighs again, "Trivial things like relationships confuse me so. This is why I took a vow of celibacy and became single." With that said, Vanilla reentered Kame House to cheer Bulma up. Gohan followed along inside the house, a bit curious.

Krillen and Goku watched enter back into the house and then continued their sparring. Roshi sat on his beach chair, one leg kicked up over the other while watching his students battle each other. They sparred for a while to their heads suddenly snapped up towards the sky, "Krillen, do you feel that?" Goku asked.

Krillen nodded, "Yeah, it's energy is almost depleted though, probably a sick seagull or something." He shrugged.

"No... it's too big to be a seagull. I'm sure it's a person. Here it comes!"

_**CRASH**_

Something large about the size of Goku (but much bigger) crashed into the sand. The two, Goku and Krillen, carefully crept towards the fallen figure.

Goku gasped, it was a person as he suspected.

The figure was a man with wild long black hair; under his armor (what's left of it anyway) exposed a nice firm buff muscular build that seemed battered, bloody and bruised. His face looked a bit antagonistic and his expression showed that he was suffering as he let out shallow breaths.

Goku threw him over his shoulder, "G-Goku! What're you doing?! You can't help a complete stranger! You don't know whether he's good or not!" Krillen yelled.

Goku shook his head, "That doesn't matter right now! He's badly injured, he needs help!"

The stranger stirred a bit and looked at Goku with an shocked expression, "What...?! F-father...?!"

"Huh?!" Goku looked at the stranger confused.

"Father...? You mean Goku?!" Krillen exclaimed.

"B-Bardock...?" With that, the stranger lost consciousness.

"Hey, Goku you don't think he lost his memory, do you?" Krillen asked.

"Well if he did, I'm sure it'll come back to him soon or later. Let's let him rest a bit."

Master Roshi got up from his beach chair and scanned the stranger, "No... Let Vanilla tend to his wounds first."

Goku nodded and walked inside Kame House, Krillen and Roshi following behind.


	4. Raditz

_**Raditz**_

As longhaired stranger drifted through darkness, a strange light awakened him.

He stood up groggily, all his muscles and bones aching. He shifted his head from left to right. He was confused, what was this strange place?

"Huh...? W-where am I...?"

Suddenly he felt a painful surge through his brain. He groaned while clutching head. Bits and pieces of images of his previous battle flashed. He then remembered a certain green-skinned warrior wearing a turban and white cape. The stranger suddenly felt fear took over him as he remembered the green man.

Not really realizing what he was doing, the stranger took off into the air. He began to ponder on who he was, that intimidating figure (Piccolo), and more importantly, where he was.

The stranger flew in the air for quite a while until soaring began to take a toll on his bruised body. He was slowly losing consciousness while in midair. His body grew heavier and his breathing slowed as he tiredly closed his eyes.

His body stopped levitating as he rapidly began to plummet towards the earth.

_**CRASH**_

A figure dressed in orange hurriedly picked up the stranger and let him lean on his shoulder. The stranger opened his eyes painfully to observe his savior. Astonishment washed over his face, something clicked in his brain.

A face suddenly appeared; it was that of a man. He looked intimidating; he had a weird spiky hairstyle, a scar on the left side on his cheek, and wore a deep scowl on his facial features.

"What...?! F-father...?!" He exclaimed at the orange clad man (who looked exactly like his father).

His savior turned his head, confusion etched in his features, "Huh?!"

A shorter figure ran up towards the savior and looked at the stranger incredulously, "Father...? You mean Goku?!"

Something clicked again in the stranger's head. _Bardock_

"B-Bardock...?" He asked before losing consciousness.

While in Kame House, Bulma, Vanilla, and Gohan were enjoying the box of truffles she (Vanilla) had brought, they were eating on the sofa.

Vanilla had one leg over the other, boringly skipping through channels as she kept on pressing the _channel up_ button on the remote, as she would occasionally pop a truffle into her mouth.

Bulma was reading a fashion magazine, looking uninterested whatsoever.

Gohan was sitting between the two females quietly, fiddling with his fingers.

Vanilla sighed, "Y'know I thought this reunion would be more... _divertido_...! Like a party or something." She grumbled.

Vanilla stopped on a channel, "WE RETURN BACK TO '_AH,_ _MY ORANGE STARS'_!" The TV announced, "Que?"

Bulma suddenly looked at the TV, "Ooooh! Van, leave it here! I love this soap opera!"

"Ewwww... You can't be serious, you actually like this melodramatic basura?!" Vanilla groaned.

Bulma folded her arms, "The reason why you don't like soap operas is because you're too improper, so meh!" She stuck her tongue out at her.

Vanilla rolled her eyes and let Bulma's comment slide, "Whatever..."

"VANILLA! We need help!" Roshi announced as rushed in.

Later Goku stagger inside the house with a stranger leaning on his shoulder, "Oh my god! Goku what happened?!" She said as she stood up peering at the injured stranger.

Bulma stopped watching the television quickly got up; Gohan got up and ran behind Vanilla clutching on her leg frightened, "Daddy... what's happening...?" Gohan said scared.

Goku put the injured stranger on the sofa, "Can you fix him?" He asked Vanilla.

Her brows furrowed, "Not 'til you answer my question! What happened?"

"Well... Me and Krillen were sparring for a while until all of a sudden he came crashing down from the sky."

"How high in the sky do you think he was?" She asked taking a few wary glances at the stranger.

"Dunno... Twenty feet probably..." He scratched his head.

Vanilla looked shocked, "T-twenty feet...?" She then regained her composure and smiled, "Well... looks like this reunion just got interesting. Now if you guys would excuse me, I have a patient to tend to." She pulled out a capsule from her jacket, clicked it and dropped it on the floor.

_**BOOM**_

A large medical kit appeared out of the yellow smoke, "C'mon guys let's give the doctor her room." Roshi ushered rest out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Gohan, you might wanna go with the others. I get kinda nervous when people watch me treat a patient."

Gohan let go of her leg and scurried off into the kitchen.

Vanilla opened her kit and pulled out the supplies she needed: A syringe, medical wipes, and a small vile of medicine.

She started with opening the medical wipes, she took out a couple of them and gently started to clean then sand and the dry blood off his body.

Once she was done with that, she took the syringe; the syringe was filled with golden liquid that regulates the patient's breathing while easing away both internal external pains by numbing the body.

She inserted the needle into him, all of the liquid inside quickly disappearing. She then threw the syringe in a small trash bin.

She opened the small vile of medicine; the medicine boost the speed of healing numbness. She tried to open his mouth with her free hand but his mouth wouldn't budge open, "Maldita! C'mon open your mouth!" She griped.

She sighed and gave up, she then looked at the opened vile, *I never thought I'll have to do this...*

She drank the medicine (without swallowing it) and leaned over towards the stranger's lips.

Her lips connected with his, the stranger's mouth opened up a little. She ejected the medicine into his mouth. Her tongue accidently glided over his.

Her face flushed as she quickly parted away from him, she then felt the urge to vomit (cause of the medicine, not Raditz) but held it in.

The day slowing turned into night, in Kame House, the group stood around the unconscious stranger, "Hmmm... I wonder who he is? He looks familiar..." Bulma pondered.

"Well whoever he is, let's just hope he's not evil." Krillen said.

Krillen then turned towards Vanilla, "I think he's an amnesiac..."

"Que?" Her eyes narrowed at Krillen.

"Well he said some strange stuff to Goku, like calling him _'Father'_ and _'Bardock'_. What do you supposed that means?"

Vanilla pondered a little until she caught an epiphany, "Judging by the condition of his body and what Goku had informed me earlier... I think he has post-traumatic amnesia." She explained honestly.

"Uh... It looks like he's about to awake..." Krillen said nervously.

"No duh!" Bulma retorted.

The stranger stirred, "Aaargh... Uh... W-where am I...?" He sat up while clutching his head while his eyes wandered the room.

"You're at my house." Master Roshi answered.

The longhaired man stopped clutching his head and turned his attention towards the old man, "W-what?"

"What's your name?" Roshi asked.

Vanilla nudged the old man, "He's an amnesiac 'member? He might not be able to remember _that_ right now." She whispered.

"My name? My... name..." He pondered for a while until... _Raditz_

"It... It's Raditz..." He finally answered.

"Raditz...? Isn't that a name of a vegetable?" Goku questioned.

Everyone sweat-dropped, "Goku, he said Raditz... Not radish." Vanilla corrected.

Master Roshi coughed, "Ahem! Well, Raditz since you lost your memory... I suppose you need somewhere to stay."

Raditz raised a brow, "You're letting me stay here?"

"...Heck no! It was an assumption, there's no more room in my house for a stranger. Sorry pal but you gotta find a different crib!" Raditz sweat-dropped while everyone else (except Roshi) did an anime fall.

Vanilla recovered first from her fall and glared at Roshi, "You're such an ass." She then turned her attention towards Raditz, "You can stay with me. After all... you are my patient." She winked and flashed him a peace sign.

"WHAT?!" Everyone (except Raditz and her) said in unison.

"What? Somebody's gotta help the amnesiac!" She retorted.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Geez... You sound so heroic." She said sardonically.

"I'm a medical practitioner, it's what I do!" She puffed out her chest.

Raditz put his head down, "You really don't have to do this..."

"Absurdo! My home is big enough to fit an army of a hundred elephants... Okay, maybe not a hundred but... It's MUY GRANDE okay?!"

Raditz sweat-dropped.

She walked up to him and held his hands in hers, "Besides... you really don't have many options right now." She said sincerely.

Raditz looked into her golden orbs, _*B-beautiful...*_

Vanilla let go, "Well Raditz, it's settled! You're stuck with me." She was heading towards the door.

Raditz got up and started to follow until she stopped, "But first..." Raditz raised a brow, "What is it?"

Vanilla pointed at him, "We gotta find you some proper clothes." She smiled.

Raditz looked down at his shredded apparel and sweat-dropped.

Vanilla giggled.


	5. Take Out anyone?

_Whew finally an update! Whoo Hoo!! XP_

* * *

_**Take Out anyone?**_

Goku used his nimbus cloud to deliver Gohan back home and to get some suitable clothes for Raditz to wear.

Everyone else (except Bulma: she went home) was patiently waiting for Goku's return.

Raditz sat down on the sofa next to Vanilla. Vanilla was watching TV with boredom etched on her face until, "THIS IS AN BREAKING ANNOUNCEMENT!!"The television said.

"I wonder what's going on now?"Krillen asked.

"Dunno..." Vanilla said nonchalantly.

The TV flashed a young blond female news reporter standing next to a woman that who looked exactly like Vanilla but older and her body was much more _well endowed_ than Vanilla's.

Her amethyst hair was in a messy bun and she wore stylish rimless reading glasses; she also sported a navy blue lab coat, underneath that was an orange tiger print tube dress, sliver fishnet leggings, and medium black high-heeled boots.

"Hey, Van... isn't that your mom?"Krillen said.

Vanilla's boredom now shifted into curiosity, "Y-yeah... I wonder what new breakthrough she stumbled on now?"

"We are here today with the genius doctor... Dr. Aurora Borealis!"The news reporter then turned towards Aurora, "So doctor, what new medical innovation have you discovered today?"She asked.

"I and my company, Borealis Medical INC. invented a medicine that can cure and or prevent chronic fatigue syndrome."Aurora explained.

"Ooooh... what ingredients or methods did you use?"

"We boiled a yellow hibiscus for an hour; we then took out the flower and coated it in cinnamon and ultra filtered honey and later blended it with mono-floral honey and eucalyptus oil and heated it for forty-five minutes."

"What compelled you to create such a medicine?"

"My company and I want to reconstruct the world by eliminating hazardous and hereditary chronic and or minimal diseases... I suppose that's my incentive."Aurora explained simply.

"Well that's all from channel forty-five news! We now return you towards your regularly scheduled program!"

The news turned off and switched to some ridiculous game show.

"Wow, Vanilla... it's no wonder why you're trillionaire now!"Krillen exclaimed.

Master Roshi sat on the right next to Vanilla, "Not only which", Vanilla and Krillen turned their heads, "but look at that bust size!"Master Roshi said lecherously.

Vanilla had many anime veins popping over her head, "THAT'S MY MOM YOU SICK PERVERT!" She whapped him hard upside his bald cranium.

"OW! IT WAS AN OBSERVATION!" He defended.

Vanilla glared at him, he then fled towards the kitchen. Raditz and Krillen sweat-dropped.

"Hey guys what I'd missed?"Goku came in with some clothes in his hand.

Vanilla blinked, "Wow, Goku... that was muy rapido..."

He scratched his head grinned, "That's the power of the flying nimbus, for you."

Goku tossed the clothes towards Raditz, "Here ya go Radish!"

Raditz caught them and sweat-dropped (he seems to be doing that a lot), "It's Raditz..." He corrected.

"Oh... Sorry!"Goku scratched his head and sweat-dropped a little.

"Where do I get dressed...?" Raditz asked.

"Krillen, show Raditz towards the bathroom." Vanilla instructed.

"Uh... yeah... C'mon Raditz."Raditz followed the short bald martial artist.

Once they were out of earshot, Vanilla spoke up, "I hope you have a good sense of fashion."She said warily.

"Huh...? Well... Uh... Not really. Chi-Chi keeps the outfits that match on a single hanger in the closet... So I randomly picked out whatever."Goku explained.

"Oh..." _*I just hope Raditz doesn't look ridiculous... That'll be embarrassing!*_

Raditz appeared five minutes later, wearing his new duds, which consisted of: a black muscle shirt with an golden stitch pattern on the collar and green camouflage sweat pants (his boots weren't damaged so he kept them on).

(WARNING: FAN GIRL FANTASIZING!!) Raditz looked damn good in his new attire. The muscle shirt accentuated his rippling abs and pants made him have a nice ass.

_*____Wow...! I gotta admit, he does look handsome!__*_ Vanilla thought as she flushed a bit.

"Um... er... Are you ready Raditz?"She said trying her best not to ogle him.

He looked down at the small woman (Van's 5'4 and Raditz is 6'5), "Y-yeah..."

* * *

Vanilla was driving her powder-blue sports hover car; it had an orange flame design on both sides.

Raditz was riding shotgun sitting quietly. He would ever so often glance at neighboring cars and pedestrians.

"Hey, Raditz!"Raditz turned his head towards Vanilla, "Hn...?"

"We're making a brief pit stop."

"W-why?"He asked.

She flashed him a warm smile, "To get you some clothes, silly."

Raditz blinked, "But... I'm already clothed."

"You really don't expect to wear that everyday, no?"

She had a point; certainly wearing the same clothes everyday was clearly unhygienic.

"I... guess not..."He agreed.

* * *

Two miles later, they appeared at a large shopping mall: ORANGE STAR MALL

Vanilla and Raditz exited the car and walked into the large shopping mall. The mall was large; it had thirty-seven stores in one.

Vanilla scanned for a male clothing store, "Hmmm...? There has to be one around here... Ah! There it is!"She spotted a male clothing store labeled: ORANGE SHACK

"C'mon Raditz!" Raditz followed her obediently into the store.

There were many couples (boyfriend/girlfriend) in the store; the girlfriends were picking out their boyfriend's clothes much to their dismay.

A pink-haired and green-eyed perky teenaged employee approached both Vanilla and Raditz.

"Hi, I'm like Rachael, how like may I help you two today?"Rachael asked with a valley girl accent, she then looked at Raditz and then smiled at Vanilla, "Ooooh... I know what you two are like here for, you're like here for like the couple's discount, right?"She asked Vanilla.

Vanilla took a quick glance at the poster on the door: COUPLE'S DISCOUNT 90% OFF ON ANY CLOTHING, SHOES, AND OR ACCESSORIES.

"Yeah, we are!"Vanilla lied as she hugged onto Raditz' arm affectionately.

Raditz was a bit confused but blushed a little at her gesture.

"Like okay! Here's like your discount card, but don't like lose it okay!"She passed Vanilla a blue spherical card.

"And now I'm like gonna show you like the men's changing rooms. Like follow me."Vanilla and Raditz followed Rachael down to the southeast part of the store.

* * *

Vanilla picked out many stylish clothes for Raditz; due to the fact: he was an amnesiac and well Vanilla didn't want to spend that much money anyway (discount 'member?).

Raditz was carrying a fair amount of shopping bags while Vanilla was carrying a few small bags: she brought some jewelry and cheap trinkets.

Raditz put all of his bags in the car's backseat and then entered back into the car; riding shotgun while buckling his seatbelt.

Vanilla put her key in the ignition and ignited the engine.

* * *

The two later arrived in front of a luxury condominium.

Near the condominium was a large beautiful beach with white glistening sand and tall exotic palm trees with exotic fruits growing on them.

Vanilla and Raditz exited out of the car.

Raditz opened up the back seat and took out all of the bags (except Vanilla's, she had her bags in her lap while driving.) while Vanilla took hers from the front seat.

"Ahhh...! Hogar... dulce... hogar..."She yawned then looked at her wristwatch, "Hmmm...? It's twelve-fifteen?"

She stretched and pulled her car keys out of her jacket. Attached to the keys was a small remote; she aimed the keys towards the car, pressed the remote's buttons and _**BOOM**_!

The car reverted back into it's capsule form.

She picked it up and walked towards the condominium's entrance along with Raditz following behind.

* * *

Once they got to the apartment, Vanilla noticed her door was halfway open, she groaned inaudibly, _*Agghh... Chocolate must be home...*_

"You enter first." She told Raditz.

Raditz put the bags on the living room sofa and then situated himself on the recliner.

_**GRROWWL**_

Vanilla got startled, "Que...?! What was that?"

_**GRROWWL**_

Vanilla suddenly looked towards Raditz' direction.

Raditz both blushed and sweat-dropped, that noise was his stomach growling.

She giggled a bit, "I guess you're hungry, huh, big guy? Vamos, the kitchen's this way."Raditz got up and followed her.

Once they were near the kitchen, they heard girlish laughter. Vanilla and Raditz walked in to see two teenage girls (one with silver hair and one with amber hair) sitting in the kitchen table, conversing, "Hey you two, you're sure up late. Any special occasion _why _you'reup this late...?"Vanilla asked from the doorframe.

The two girls stopped their gossiping and looked in her direction (Vanilla's), "Oh... hey Sis! I didn't know you'd come home this early?" The red head spoke.

Vanilla raised a brow, "Chocolate, it's past twelve, time to hit the sack." She then looked towards the silver haired teen, "Bon-Bon, isn't it past your curfew? Do your parents know that you're here?"

"Van, she's staying over for the weekend 'member?"Chocolate reminded.

Vanilla sweat-dropped and scratched the back of her head, "Heh... heh... I guess I forgot..."

Bon-Bon looked over Vanilla's shoulder and noticed Raditz, "Miss Van...?"

"Yes, Bon-Bon?"

"Who's that?"

Vanilla looked behind her, she forgot about poor Raditz (BAD VAN!!).

Chocolate flashed her older sister a sly grin, "Ooooh... I know! He's your boyfriend, you finally started dating again?! I'm _SOOOO_ happy; here I thought you might turn into a lezbo!"

Vanilla and Raditz looked at each other blushing, "Uh... he's not..." She cut off when she noticed Chocolate rushed up towards Raditz, he sweat dropped.

"Hi, I'm Chocolate! What's your name? Are you and Van dating? How old are you? What's your sign? What's your fav food? Ooooh! What's your fav--"Vanilla cut her off, "Chocolate! That's enough questions, now you and Bon-Bon prepare to go to bed!"

Chocolate pouted, "But he didn't answer my questions."

Vanilla let out an annoyed huff, "BED, NOW."

"Alright, alright... C'mon, Bon-Bon!"Chocolate dragged her friend out the kitchen.

Vanilla then turned towards Raditz, "Aaugh...! Little sisters, sorry 'bout that..."

"Uh... it's fine..." Raditz said.

_**GRROWWL**_

Raditz stomach growled again.

Vanilla giggled, "Oh, right! You're hungry."

Vanilla looked in the kitchen cupboards and found them empty.

She had a huge sweat drop, she then turned towards Raditz, "How 'bout some... Take out...?"


	6. Reencounter

**_KM607:_** A very short chapter, I think it's chapter's kinda cute though ;D

_

* * *

**Reencounter **_

A month had passed since Raditz had been accustomed to his life on earth. The longhaired man was rigorously training with Goku on Mt. Paozu, outside of Goku's home.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!!" Goku unleashed his signature attack.

"SATURDAY...CRUSH!!" Raditz countered.

Both beams collided within one another and created a beautiful spectacle.

The two men were a bit battered and bruised but other than that they were in good-health.

Raditz looked down at himself in awe, "U-unbelievable... I didn't expect to have such power...?"

Goku straightened up and scratched the back of his head, "Heh heh... I guess the next time a bad guy comes along, you'll be able to take care of yourself!" Goku assured him with his trademark doofy grin.

Raditz mirrored Goku, scratching his head while showing his grin, "Ha ha... You think so?"

Just then, as if on cue, Piccolo suddenly appears, "Hmph. So... you're still alive... This time am going to finish you off!"

Raditz flinched, "Ack! H-he's back...?!" He whimpered.

Goku bravely stood by Raditz' side, "Don't let him scare you, you can take him! You're not a weakling anymore!" Goku encouraged.

Goku's words seeped through his mind, _*Weak...ling... Weak...ling... Weak...ling... That's... right...*_

Raditz took an aggressive stance at the green-skinned warrior, "I'm Raditz! And I'm **NO WEAKLING**!" He roared.

The two warriors engaged in fearsome combat. Raditz unleashed a barrage of strong and swift punches and kicks. Piccolo nearly dodged them, hell; he didn't even have time progress a counterattack let alone defend himself!

Raditz later finds an opening and roughly strikes the green-man in his abdomen.

A mixture of astonishment and agony washed over Piccolo's face as he buckled over while clutching stomach.

The blow to his stomach was too intense. He later fainted.

"Incredible! I did it... I did it, Kakarot! I won!" He panted victoriously.

Goku agreed, "Yeah, but my name's Goku though..." He sweat dropped.

Raditz walked over to the unconscious crestfallen Piccolo, his hand hovered over him, "R-right... Time to finish this!" His hand began to glow.

Goku intervened, "Stop! That's enough Raditz, he's learned his lesson." Goku reasoned.

Raditz' hand stopped glowing and he looked at Goku in disbelief, "B-but, it's kill or killed!" He argued.

"Is that what you think? If you act like that, you'll be no better than he is..." Goku scolded.

Raditz sighed begrudgingly, "...Y-you're right... I-I shouldn't abuse my power..." He smiled faintly.

Suddenly Piccolo regained consciousness, and took off into the air and fled.

Raditz watched resentfully as he flew off.

Chi-Chi poked her head out of the window, "Goku! Raditz! Dinner's ready!" She called.

The two men suddenly snapped their heads at the mention of_ 'dinner'_ and quickly raced inside the house.


	7. Expedition?

**_KM607:_** _Tsumisumbri Mountains is an actual place in the DBZ series, and Yuki Onna is a japanese folklore that I think will spice up the story a little. Note: Yuki Onna is not an actual flower! I made that up!_

* * *

_**Expedition?**_

That same day, Vanilla was snoozing away in her king-sized bed, twisting and turning while talking nonsense in her sleep.

"Zzzzzz... Hey! That's my cookie! Give it back you estupido raccoon! When I get you, I'll make a nice pair boots out... of... you... Zzzzzz..."

_**RING**_

_**RING**_

Vanilla's anime snot bubble popped, she woke up groggily from her ridiculous dream. She rubbed her eyes lazily and looked at her cell sitting on her desk along with her collection of gemstones, quartz, and geodes.

_**RING**_

_**RING**_

"Argh... who could be calling now...?" She picked up her phone and answered it.

"Ugh... Hello...?" She answered tiredly.

"Hmph...! It's about time you answered! What were you doing, taking a nap?" Her mother's voice asked petulantly.

"Hello to you too, mom..." Vanilla grumbled.

"Now is that anyway to greet your madre?"

Vanilla sighed in exasperation, "Mom, please get to the point...!"

"Hmph. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Anyway, I need you to do a favor for me." She perked Vanilla's curiosity.

"A favor...?"

"Si muchaca, I want you to go on a little expedition for me."

"NO."

"Si."

"NO."

"Where's your spirit? I thought you loved expeditions?!"

"Yeah! When Papa was alive! Now he's buried six feet deep, pushin' up daisies!"

Vanilla scowled, "Besides... The last time I went on an _expedition without Father_, all types of insects and bugs were attacking my skin! And you know as well as I do, that have a phobia against bugs!"

"Oh, please! The places that I send you don't even have that many insects!" Aurora retorted.

Vanilla raised a brow, "And just where pray tell are you sending me this time, madre?" She asked suspiciously.

"Tsumisumbri Mountains." Aurora answered plainly.

Vanilla went wide-eyed, "B-but... that's the coldest place alive! They say the ice there _never_ melts! ARE YOU MAD WOMAN?" She screamed.

"Oh, dear! There you go exaggerating again. It's not _that_ cold!"

Vanilla rubbed her temples, "Even if I go... which I won't... What'll be the main objective of this?"

"It's a rare type of flower called the _'Yuki Onna'_, the name itself is based on a myth. It's pollen has the potential to cure rare diseases, but there's a superstition about this plant though..." Aurora trailed off.

"Superstition...? W-what is it?" Vanilla asked anxiously.

"They say those who come within five feet of the plant start to see hallucinations, mysteriously disappear or wound up frozen to death. Well, these symptoms only happen to men. I never heard it happening to women, so it's safe to assume you won't be affected even if the rumor is real."

Vanilla groaned, "But why I, of all people...?"

"Because you're family... and family doesn't cost money." She stated knowingly.

Vanilla sweat-dropped, _*Cheapskate!*_

"Anyway... I expect you to be ready by tomorrow; you do have all your capsules, right? _Especially_ your medical and transportation capsules?"

"Wait... Hold on! You're saying this as if I'm going by myself!" Vanilla realized.

"Oh please! You have that monkey-tailed boy to assist you, isn't he your friend?"

"Mother... He has a wife and a kid! I can't intrude and say _'Hey Goku, wanna come with me the coldest place on earth to look for some cursed FLOWER. It'll be FUN. Just think of it as a ski resort gone TOTALLY wrong!'_" Vanilla yelled.

"And plus I don't anyone whose stronger or has the same strength as Goku."

"What about Bulma?" Aurora asked.

"No thanks... I almost got killed by one of her tantrums last month."

Aurora sighed, "Well... You'll find a person to accompany you eventually..."

_**CLICK**_

Moreover, with that Aurora ended the conversation.

Vanilla sighed, "Who am I gonna find whose fit enough to survive that wilderness?" She asked herself.

Just then, the door (house door) opened and then slammed.

Vanilla got up and went to inspect whom it was, she peeked outside her door, wearing a yellow sports bra and purple sweat pants, and she saw a buff figure with a long black mane.

She sighed in relief, "Oh... It's just you, Raditz..."

Raditz turned his head when he sensed the new energy signature.

Vanilla fully revealed herself and greeted him with a warm smile, "So... How was your training with Goku?" She asked.

Raditz took a seat on the sofa, Vanilla sat next to him.

Raditz told her the how story of how he trained with Goku and had a reencounter with Piccolo, and then defeated him in battle.

Vanilla was thunderstruck, _*He defeated that monster?! I thought only Goku could defeat him...?*_

"Wow... You're really strong... Hey, how about you accompany me on an expedition tomorrow? I could use some extra help." She offered.

Raditz looked uncertain, "Uh... Well... I..."

Vanilla gave him a pleading look, "_Pleeeease_...!"

Raditz blushed and scratched his cheek, "Sure... W-why not..."

Vanilla looked elated and happily skipped in her room. She then suddenly stopped and looked at Raditz, "We're leaving first thing in the afternoon!"She swooned and continued to skip towards her room.

_*Well... at least she's happy...*_ Raditz thought as he sweat-dropped a little.

* * *

_Yuki Onna_= Snow Women in japanese.


	8. Retrieval

**_KM607:_**_ Sorry, people for the mini hiatus! My laptop deleted the chapter I was working for this. So... Yeah, I know... A very short chapter. The original chapter was much longer until it got deleted! So this chapter's like a short summary :/_

* * *

**_Retrieval _**

The harsh gusting winds of Tsumisumbri Mountains whipping into the faces of both Vanilla and Raditz.

Vanilla was annoyed; she silently cursed herself for being submissive towards her mother and having to go in a harsh environment to retrieve some mystic all-curing flower. Raditz on the other hand remained stoic; calmly trekking with her up the mountain. Flower wasn't far now, making Vanilla's aggravation slightly ease.

The two finally arrived in front of a small grotto. Vanilla looked down at her watch as it vibrated. Their search became easier with the radar Bulma installed earlier. "Well… it says that flower is in here. Let's get going." Raditz nodded his head and followed obediently as they entered the small cavern.

Although Vanilla didn't have heighten senses like Raditz; she couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching them. "Raditz…?" Raditz sensed her trepidation, "I feel it as well… There's no need to be frightened, I'll protect you." He assured staying as close to her as possible. Her heart palpitations eased. Vanilla blushed a bit at his words, "Erm…Uh… Gracias…"

Suddenly a bright light materialized in front of the traveling twosome. Raditz quickly shielded Vanilla and covered his eyes from the luminosity. Five seconds later a beautiful pale woman emerged. Her hair was as dark as night, her eyes as blue as the sky, and her lips red as roses. She wore a long white yukata with a golden snowflake pattern embedded along her right shoulder and bosom and also sported wooden sandals.

Even though she was picturesque, Raditz felt a daunting aura emit from her. "Who… who are you?" Raditz solicited as his eyes narrowed suspiciously at her.

The female giggled lightly, "Oh, pardon my rudeness…! My name's Yukikage. It's been a while since I've seen a… handsome strapping male. May I be so bold is to inquire your moniker?" She asked as she flirtingly strode up towards him.

"I don't think that's _any_ of your business. Just what are you anyway?" Yukikage pouted, "You're the first man to ever resist my charm! You mustn't be human. I could just ask you the same thing." She countered as she folded her arms.

Vanilla emerged from Raditz' back, "Uh… Excuse me, but really need to locate this flower and—" Yukikage noticed her and sneered, "Disgusting, a female that is _impaired_ to my beauty!" Vanilla developed an anime vein, "What. Was. That. Puta?" She growled.

"Oooh… I'm so scared! I'm shaking in my yukata! Besides, I afraid you must leave, the _'Ice Blossom'_ is strictly off limits to commoners so… Shoo!" Yukikage said.

"_'Ice Blossom'_…? I thought it was called the _'Yuki Onna'_…?" She wondered.

"Oh, is that what you people call it? You're mistaken! The _'Yuki Onna'_ is named after a tribe of female apparitions. The _'Ice Blossom'_ is a more accurate title! I am the last of the _'Yuki Onna'_ and the protector of the blossom!" Yukikage glared, "Now for the last time... leave!"

Vanilla glared and approached her, "Look lady, we didn't trek five hours to this god-forsaken place to get denied! I couldn't care less if you are the last bimbo showin' her tatas in Hooters! I'm not leaving 'til I get that flower!" She said stubbornly.

Yukikage laughed, "Now you've done it!"

Suddenly her body glowed and began to change shape. Yukikage changed into a hideous yeti-like monster and stricken Vanilla into a nearby wall thus knocking her out.

"Vanilla!" Raditz called out.

Yukikage chortled, "_Awww_… did I hurt your girlfriend?"

Raditz glared and threw his signature attack at her, "Double Sunday!!"

Yukikage stopped laughing and stared in horror, "No! **_NOOOOO_**!" The blast obliterated her.

Raditz quickly rushed towards Vanilla, "Vanilla! Speak to me! Are you alright?!" He shook her a bit. She regained consciousness and groaned, "I'm fine… it's just—_aargh_…! My arm, I think it's broken." She flinched.

Raditz steadily picked her up bridal-style and was about to exit the cave, "N-no, we have to get the flower." Vanilla reminded.

"But… Your arm, it's broken!" Raditz argued.

"Please…" She begged weakly.

Raditz snorted and gave in. The two went deeply into the cave. Raditz noticed something small and glowing on the ground. He picked it up and noticed it was a small iridescent flower, he then showed it towards Vanilla. "Is this it…?" He asked with uncertainty.

Her watch was vibrating. She nodded her head, "Yeah… that's it."

The two later left the cave. Raditz ascended into the air and flown the two them home.


End file.
